Zechs sux at basketball and heero has to piss
by Lady Shinigami1
Summary: YAOI...hehe...WARNING- read only i you like reading sucky fanfics. it may eventually become a lemon. Heero has to piss and Zechs playes basketball...


Heya ^_^ I Ireally/I don't know why im writing this.I just had an idea while I was in the shower.kinda wired place to be when you get an idea, anyways im writing this in an unusual.um.format. Hehe, to tell you the truth im only doing this bc I was bored ^^ and I must warn you that Heero acts a little bit wired in this O.o  
  
Anyways here I go! hr  
  
Zechs- Welcome to our new base Heero.  
  
They were in Mobile Alabama in the US, at a 'bay-house'. Which to Heero, was a bunch of trash....  
  
hrChibi Lady Shinigami-*cuts in* DON'T DISS MY BAY-HOUSE!  
  
Heero-sorry hr Anyways, they were at a house that was on the shore of Mobile Bay in southern Alabama. The property was pretty big, but definatly wasn't big enough to be a base. There was two houses on the property, one right across from each other. One looked at least fifty years old, the other one looked old, but newer than the other.  
  
Zechs- *all happy like* so what do you think!?!  
  
Heero- um..interesting, but ya know what Zechs, I really gotta piss! That shuttle took forever and there was no bathrooms..  
  
Zechs- um, don't worry, we got a can! It's not like the house is that old!  
  
Heero- um.ok, whatever you say.where Is it?  
  
Zechs-come on.follow me!  
  
They walked upstairs to the door of a bathroom.  
  
Zechs-Here ya go!  
  
Heero- but the showers running, so somebody must be in there...  
  
Zechs- ahhh, don't worry. It's Carlyle probally. Don't worry, you can go on in, she wont see you, she will probally be preoccupied with singing 'Hey baby' by No Doubt and washing her hair, you know how girls are.  
  
Heero- ok.*runs in because when Heero says he has to go, he means it ^^ * ahhhhhhhhh..oh man, this feels good.  
  
Outside the bathroom  
  
Carlyle-*walks up* Hey Zechs, whatcha up to?  
  
Zechs- but I thought you were in the shower..  
  
Carlyle- nope! Hey I got a new basketball, ya wanna play some ball?  
  
Zechs- no, I don't play sports!  
  
Carlyle- you are just afraid you are going to loose.  
  
Zecha- FINE! Your on!  
  
*both go outside to play ball*  
  
meanwhile, in the shower.  
  
Duo was stunned, he had just gotten back from a long battle and decided to wash his hair, because it was getting quite greacey and stuff, you know when your hair feels like it's always wet and it's gross.er.sorry im rambeling.anyways he wanted to take a shower but who shows up to take a piss? The one man he had wanted for a LONG time. And even better, he got to see his thing! brDuo started to drrol, he watched as the pee left Heero's 'thing' and entered the toilet. br*chibi lady shinigami falls on the floor laughing* chibi lady shinigami- er.sorry I just think this is too funny.anyways back to the story.p  
  
Duo-*thinking* god he is so sexy!(if you haven't figured out, Duo is in the shower.not Carlyle.sorry to any readers, I had to put that so when my sister reads this she wont get confused like she usually does)  
  
Heero zipped up his fly and flushed the toilet brHeero-Man, that felt better.  
  
a crash was heard from inside the shower and Heero walked over to it. He opened the shower curten to reveal Duo! Duo's but was sticking in the air and his head was agenst the bottom of the shower.he looked as if he just slipped.  
  
Heero-* being turned on by the position Duo was in* Duo..uh..*back to normal* Were you watching me?  
  
Duo-er..no..  
  
Heero-*deathglare*  
  
Duo-Yea.sorry buddy, it's just that I saw you and I got turned on and I could help but watch and you are so sexy and..*about to get up from the position he was in*  
  
Heero-shut up baka...and don't move, stay in that position..  
  
Duo-huh?  
  
Heero-*smiles and takes off clothes* hehe.  
  
hr  
  
Carlyle-HAHA! You are such a loser! That will be 50 more dollars, please!  
  
Zechs- *pulls out wallet and hands her the money* here, I cant believe I lost 400$ just from one basketball game with you  
  
Carlyle- you are such a loser  
  
Zechs-am not!  
  
Carlyle-are too  
  
Zechs- am not!  
  
Carlyle- are too are too are too! *hits zechs in the head with the basketball* haha!  
  
Zechs- uggggg*drooling.passed out*  
  
Carlyle- *takes zechs' wallet * hehe.. My money now!  
  
hr ok, there ya go! Chapter 1 to whatever im gonna do with this! Ok  
  
pbWARNING/B- this is what happens when you give Chibi Lady Shinigami too much caffine then go take her too see Austin Powers then get her home to take a shower. The three things to NOT mix well. If combined: perverted mind, sucky fanfics, and other hazadus things may result. pok, sorry for the spelling, im too lazy to go back and spellcheak it ^^ 


End file.
